Texas Killer
by StarlightSparkle
Summary: Someone is cutting the power...someone is killing them all...will they all survive?...  Well didn't that summary just suck xD.Pweassee review :D


**Another piece of homework for English :D  
Like last time they weren't originally Sonny with a chance I just made them like that, so I've just changed the names just now (:  
It'll be a bit out of character especially for Zora, but hey she was originally called Aly...and at the time I was not thinking of SWAC :P  
Enjoy Please Review, would mean a lot (:  
Hannah this one is also for you :) **

**Texas Killer**

There was a tap at the window and the lights went out, silence flew through the air, then the screams started. Panicked stricken screams with the hint of terror, "Quiet!" someone screamed, silence filled the air again. Heavy breathing can be heard all round, "Light switch won't work, I can see a street light, someone cut the power." Somebody stated, "I want my mummy" A little voice could be heard repeating it over and over again with fear in their little voice. "Okay everyone walk and try and meet each other we need a plan, I'm going to search for some candles, be careful if someone has cut the power, and it's either a prank or..." The sentence was unfinished as footsteps could be heard fading away.

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the darkened room, awaiting the return of the fellow member who had gone looking for candles in the darkened house. About five minutes after the voice had disappeared footsteps could be heard, everybody's breath got hitched in their throats wondering what it was, Was it the person who cut the power, Or the fellow member? "Guys found the candles, and some matches" The voice says while lighting the candle with a single match, when the candle lights, it brightens the room revealing three women and a little girl with her arms wrapped around her legs in a little clump on the floor. "Ah feels good to be able to see" Says the little girl, "I hear ya Zora sure is good, Sonny, Hannah, Tawni can you keep an eye on each other again? I'm going to go check to fuse box", "Sure thing Lucy be careful though!" Hannah said to Lucy as she nods and disappears outside.

"Lalala, hmm where is this box this candle isn't bright enough, aha! Here it is" Lucy says to herself as she finds the fuse box. She examines it and see's that there is a switch that has been tampered with, as she goes to flick the switch so the power goes back on a gust blows and the candle light it blown out, "Typical" Lucy says in a sing song voice, she sighs and goes to flicks the switch after feeling her way back to it, she's just about to flick it when she hears a twig break behind her, "What the-!"

"I know that was so cool! That film was immense and she was so talente-"Sonny's sentence was cut short by a blood curling scream shooting through the air. "Lucy!" Tawni shouts as she gets up and runs outside while picking up a candle on her way, "Oh my gosh!" Hannah managed to choke out after catching up to Tawni who was now frozen in complete shock and who's face had lost all colouring, "Why's everyone shocked, what's happened?, Oh I think I'm going to be sick,"Sonny said after she realised what they were looking at, Lucy was on the floor, a knife slit across her throat and one across her stomach, With a note written in blood attached to her saying "Watch out, and you might want to look for Zora." "Where's Zora!" Hannah screamed. "Zora! Where are you!" They all started screaming and searching for her.

"Try inside! She might have got scared and still be inside, go quickly!" Tawni shouted, they all rushed inside while shouting for Zora. "Where is she? I mean this killer person thing could have got to her for all we know, and Linda is going to be heartbroken! And we're to blame and and and and..." Sonny started rambling, SMACK! "What was that for?" Sonny screamed at Hannah who had just slapped her. "Well I'm sorry you wouldn't shut up! And where's Tawni!" They started screaming for Tawni and Zora telling them to come out now, it wasn't funny if they were playing a prank on them, when the shouts were interrupted when the power came back on. "Hallelujah! I can see!" Hannah was smiling now she could see, but Sonny she was as silent as anything, she wasn't moving, she was taking caution breathing, why you ask, well she was starting right past Hannah, who was still celebrating. Sonny had her eyes on something evil, vicious...murderous. That's when Hannah stopped celebrating and looked at Sonny noticing her still position, Hannah had now tensed herself, bracing herself for what was about to happen, she mouthed her last words to Sonny "Run" and Sonny's response to that "Never" But Hannah wasn't taking no as an answer "Do it" She mouthed, "for me!" She finished. And that was it Sonny ran as fast as she could trying to block out the screams from Hannah, her best friend for many years...

Now you may ask where Sonny is, she left Texas and moved to London, as far away as she could, abroad she took drastic measures, and even now she's haunted by the screams of her friends, and still wonders where, Tawni and Little Zora got to.

Sonny got up around 4am to use the bathroom, she got out of bed, her eyes still half closed, she entered the bathroom, turning on the tap and spraying cool water on her face to wake herself up a little bit, she looked into the mirror on her left and froze, she froze because she saw the things that had haunted her for years, she saw Tawni, Hannah and Little Zora hanging from the ceiling above the bathtub, before Sonny had a chance to do anything, scream or run, she was grabbed roughly, a hand over her mouth holding back her screams, and keeping her close against the killers body, The same killer from all those years ago. In his other hand was a sharp silver shaped blade, which inched closer and closer to her neck, she struggled and struggled, but it was no use, she felt the blade cut into her skin, grazing it to begin with, then it was dug in harder and harder, making it more difficult to breath, she felt the blood dripping down her neck, and there was nothing she could do about it, she was going to die, just like all her friends, and this monster? He was going to get away with it, and was probably going to repeat this course over and over, tracking everyone down who gets away, and making sure they never get away again. So my advice to you is, Sleep with one eye open, and if the power goes out? Call the police, lock the doors and windows and never be on your own or let your guard down...Sleep tight.

**I hope it was alright (:  
Please review (:  
****Merry Christmas :D x **


End file.
